Enjoy The Silence
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Tudo o que eu sempre quis, tudo o que eu sempre precisei, está aqui em meus braços. Aproveite o silêncio... - Jiraiya & Tsunade - Oneshot


**N/A:** Presente pra minha aneki-sama, **Raquel T. Hale**, que eu amo demaaais demais, e ela tá ligada :D

Eu sei que por mais que ela odeie _Naruto_, ela AMA JiraTsu, então nada mais digno do que dedicar essa fic pr'ela :* (L)

_Naruto_ não me pertence (graças a Kami-sama, pq além dos fatores óbvios, eu não teria _'talento'_ pra tanto...) Eu só ficaria feliz em ter um Shikamaru, um Neji e um Gaara só pra mim. –baba-

* * *

**Words are very, uneccessary** / _Palavras são muito, desnecessárias._  
**They can only do harm** / _Elas só nos causam desgostos._

(Enjoy The Silence, Lacuna Coil)

* * *

**Enjoy The Silence,**

Jiraiya x Tsunade

* * *

Abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo os arder no mesmo instante por causa das paredes brancas. Tentou se mover com rapidez, mas percebeu que sua perna estava imobilizada. Aos poucos, sentou-se na cama, vendo que do seu lado direito em uma cadeira, havia uma cesta com frutas. Virou o rosto, vendo que na mesa do canto esquerdo havia um vaso com um lírio.

- Finalmente acordou Jiraiya-chan – Disse a médica-nin docemente enquanto entrava com uma prancheta em mãos – Você já chegou aqui inconsciente... Nos preocupou muito!

Ele sorriu galante para a exuberante ruiva a sua frente, a fazendo corar um pouco enquanto suspirava.

- Você está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou a ele enquanto tirava a tala de sua perna – Nós não conseguimos fazer muita coisa com você quando chegou aqui... Não foi um dia muito bom para os médicos-nin em geral sabe...

Ele franziu o cenho e a olhou interrogativo. A ultima coisa que se lembrava era de proteger alguns feridos e depois... a escuridão. A ruiva, da qual ele provavelmente pegaria o telefone depois, suspirou pesadamente e sentou na beirada da cama, cruzando as pernas no processo.

- Tsunade-san não conseguiu salvar o namorado...

------

Sentou-se do lado dela no banco em frente o clã Senju, e olhou pro céu; a lua brilhava no céu escuro cheio de estrelas. Olhou para o semblante dela pelo canto dos olhos, mas não a viu esboçar nenhuma reação. Ela parecia fazer um esforço enorme para não deixar as lagrimas caírem pelo rosto, afinal, por mais duro que seja... Shinobis não devem demonstrar suas emoções.

- Eu fiquei sabendo...

Ela continuou imóvel, olhando pro céu. Ele franziu o cenho preocupado, erguendo a mão em seguida para parar uma teimosa lagrima que havia escorrido pela bochecha da loira.

- Não adianta pensar nisso _Hime_... Pense apenas... – Respirou fundo tirando a mão do rosto dela – Nos momentos bons que tiveram juntos.

Ela fechou os olhos, fazendo as grossas lagrimas correrem para morrer na sua boca. Ele sentindo seus próprios olhos pesarem virou o rosto para o lado oposto. Ele tinha ódio de Dan. Ódio por ele ter aparecido de repente roubando a **sua** garota, ódio por ele ser o responsável pela sua alegria... E agora tinha ódio, por ele ser o responsável pela sua tristeza. Mas porque ele pensava naquilo agora? Ele já estava morto, e definitivamente, não tinha culpa disto.

- Dan morreu defendendo a vila que amava... Você entende isso não é?

Ela sem responder, levantou e o deixou ali falando sozinho. Começou a caminhar em passos lentos para a entrada do clã, mas foi detida por braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura. Detida também, por uma respiração quente no seu pescoço.

- Você não precisa agüentar tudo sozinha... Eu prometi a você aquele dia lembra? Prometi que estaria do seu lado caso Dan lhe magoa-se e bom... você está de fato magoada por causa dele, não é?

Sentiu as lagrimas dela lhe molharem os braços, e a abraçou ainda com mais força. Não via o seu rosto, e não queria vê-lo para não se sentir ainda mais fraco. Apenas virou o corpo dela, e segurou sua nuca com uma das mãos, enterrando no seu peito.

- Você não precisa agüentar tudo sozinha... Eu estou aqui não estou?

Então sem esperar, ela começou a soluçar incansavelmente, sentindo até mesmo seu peito doer tamanha dificuldade para respirar. O abraçou com força, e abafou o grito de dor. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, e acariciou de leve as madeixas loiras; as lagrimas silenciosas desceram no seu rosto e ele viu que a melhor coisa que podia fazer era participar do seu silêncio. Palavras eram tão desnecessárias...

* * *

**N/A**: Hei, alguém me explica... isso chegou a ser um romance? :B

Pois é... Eu sei que ficou meio baka, mas eu gostei! (hunf)

Agora aperte o botão grande ali em baixo :D

:*


End file.
